Little Naive Louis
by Lilybug134
Summary: Louis finds out that he doesn't actually have as many friends as he thinks he does.


**Written for Family Boot Camp by The Original Horcrux using the prompt 'guidance'.**

**Written for Head!Canon Boot Camp by UnicornsandRainbows20089 using the prompt 'you can't help who you love'.**

**Written for Character Trait Boot Camp by owluvr using the prompt 'naïve'. **

**I've corrected the spelling and grammar mistakes, so hopefully it's better now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Louis walked down the corridor of Hogwarts, a bag slung over his shoulder and a book in his hand, on the way to his favorite class of the day – Charms.

He smiled at everyone he saw in corridor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin alike, and most of them had a friendly smile in return for him.

"Hi, Louis!" a brunette in his year called to him as he walked by. When he turned around to return the greeting, the girl also winked at him.

Getting winks from people, especially girls (and the occasional boy), was not a rare occurrence for Louis. He was a friendly and kind Hufflepuff who loved people.

He couldn't help it if he had a lot of friends.

And a lot of friends he did have, until he was told that not everyone was his friend, according to his older sister, Dominique.

She approached him one sunny spring afternoon at lunchtime, rudely interrupting a conversation between Louis and his friend Henry Thornton.

"What's up, Lulu?" Dominique said, sliding into the seat next to her brother.

"Dommie, how many times have I told you to not call me that?" he said politely, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"How many times have I told you to not call me Dommie?" she growled back.

Louis chuckled besides her anger. "May I help you with something?"

"Yeah, actually," Dominique said, eyeing the blonde's plate before plucking a grape from it and plopping it in her mouth. "When were you going to tell me about your love affair with practically every girl in the school?"

Louis looked at his sister, a look of bewilderment on his face. "What do you mean?"

Dominique scoffed. "You know what I mean! I'm talking about when you walk down the corridor with that bright smile plastered on your face while every girl who comes near you gives you google eyes!"

Louis didn't say anything, but simply stared down at his plate with wide eyes.

"Oh, come on!" Dominique said loudly. "You're thirteen years old, haven't you noticed girls by now?"

A blush rose high up onto the blonde boy's cheeks as he still continued to stare at his plate.

"Oh my goodness," Dominique gasped before leaning in to whisper in her brother's ear. "Louis . . . are you . . . gay?"

Louis shot up faster than a Cornish pixie out of its cage. "No, I most certainly am not!" he quickly glanced over at Henry, who had already joined into a conversation with an older student across the table.

"Because, Louis, if you are, I would be totally fine with that and completely support you, but you just have to tell me, I mean, I understand the whole 'you can't help who you love' thing, but -"

"Dominique, I am not gay!" Louis said, his tone indicating that he was done talking about the subject.

"Then what is it then? How come you haven't noticed the way that girls – and even some guys – look at you?"

Louis' cheeks burned brighter with each passing second before he finally spoke.

"I just . . ." he took a deep breath. "I just that I had a lot of friends, that's all."

Dominique stared at her brother before bursting out into laughter that made her sides sore.

"Dommie, be quiet! People are looking over here, and they're not particularly good looks!" Louis said quickly, wildly looking around at the people who were staring at the pair from nearby tables.

"I'm – I'm sorry, Lulu, but I just can't believe how naïve you are!" Dominique said finally as she began to catch her breath, gripping the edge of the table to keep from falling over.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now why don't you go tell everybody about how I think that I have so many friends when in reality people only like me for my good looks!" Louis said angrily, pushing his sister away.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to go around telling everyone about your little secret," Dominique assured. "But, if I were you, I would try to stay single for as long as you can, otherwise I can see plenty of drama in your future . . ."

"Oh, shove off, Trelawney," Louis said with a smirk, pushing his sister away from him.

Dominique jumped off the seat and hugged her brother before beginning to make her way out of the Great Hall. "Be good!" she called over her shoulder.

"Only if you are!" Louis called back.

He turned to Henry, who had just finished his other conversation.

"What was that all about?" Henry asked as he craned his neck to watch as Dominique walked out of the Hall.

"Henry, do you think I'm naïve?" Louis asked his friend. "Answer honestly."

"What do you mean?" Henry replied as his eyebrows furrowed in sudden confusion.

Louis chuckled. "Never you mind."


End file.
